1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measuring and drawing instruments and, more particularly, to tape measures and to triangles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tape measures are compact and portable devices used for measuring lengths. Triangles are substantially flat, planar devices used for measuring and drawing straight lines. Though compact, tape measures have a width that is at least as wide as the tape in the tape measure. Actually, the tape measures are wider than the tape to account for the tape measure housing. On the other hand, a triangle has a much smaller width than the tape measure. Consequently, in the prior art, the combining of a tape measure with a triangle is incompatible. However, it would be desirable is a compatible combination of a tape measure and a triangle could be provided.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to combinations of tape measures with other devices, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,228,594; 4,438,538; 4,76b,489; 4,81i,489; and 4,965,944. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,594 discloses a tape measure combined with a layout tool for locating holes on structural steel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,538 discloses a tape measure combined with a chalk line reel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,489 discloses a tape measure combined with levels, a stud locator, and a marker. U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,489 discloses a tape measuring strip that bears indicia adapted to aid a pipe fitter in his work. U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,944 discloses a tape measure that has a case which permits marking of lines perpendicular to the edge of a workpiece.
In all of the U.S. patents discussed above, the width of the tape measure and its housing would prevent the use of a tape measure with a substantially flat triangle.
Still other features would be desirable in a combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus. A triangle often has one set of measurement indicia scribed on one side of the triangle and another set of measurement indicia served on the other side of the triangle. Consequently, it would be desirable for a combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus to permit the measurement indicia of both sides of a triangle to be used with the tape measure being present. In conjunction with this desired feature, it would also be desirable to be able to readily switch from using one side of the triangle to the other side of the triangle.
Because a combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus should enable both the tape measure and a triangle to be used without interference of the other, it would be desired for a combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus to permit the tape measure to be used without interference from the triangle.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use tape measures in combination with other devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides a compatible combination of a tape measure and a triangle; (2) permits the measurement indicia of both sides of the triangle to be used with the tape measure being present; (3) permits the tape measure to be readily switched from one side of the triangle to the other side of the triangle; and (4) permits the tape measure to be used without interference from the triangle. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.